1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray image apparatus, and more particularly, to an X-ray image apparatus having an improved rotating unit for preventing the generation of a blind spot in which an X-ray-generating unit is not rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray image apparatus which has been generally employed for medical purposes is an apparatus that uses X-rays to acquire an interior image of the human body. The X-ray image apparatus is utilized for inspecting injuries or diseases that occur inside human body. Such diseases are often invisible to the naked eye.
The X-ray image apparatus can acquire an image of the inside of the human body through a method of radiating X-rays to a photographing site such as a head, chest, and the like and detecting the penetrated X-rays.
The X-ray image apparatus is equipped with an X-ray tube radiating X-rays to a photographing site, a high-voltage generator generating high-voltage required for generating X-rays, and equipment such as a moving device for moving a radiation location and a direction of the X-rays. In addition, the X-ray image apparatus is equipped with an operating device provided for enabling an operator to control the apparatus.
The X-ray image apparatus further includes an X-ray-detecting unit receiving the irradiated X-rays, converting the received X-rays into a digital signal, and transmitting the digital data to a personal computer. The X-ray-detecting unit may be installed on a table for a patient, so that X-ray photography is performed while a patient is standing on the table. In some apparatusses, the X-ray-detecting unit is secured. However, nowadays an attachable/detachable X-ray-detecting unit is manufactured and can be simultaneously utilized on a stand or on a table for a patient.
The X-ray image apparatus may include a rotating unit for rotating at least one of the X-ray-generating unit and the X-ray-detecting unit. By a rotation of the rotating unit, the X-ray-generating unit or the X-ray-detecting unit can be rotated with respect to a Z-axis.
In a conventional apparatus, the rotating unit cannot be completely rotated, thus when the X-ray-generating unit or the X-ray-detecting unit is rotated, a blind spot is generated. In this case, a user should move the X-ray-generating unit or the X-ray-detecting unit.